


Silver in the Moonlight (Sneaking Around)

by fyrefalcon



Series: fyrefalcon's 2019 setleth week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrefalcon/pseuds/fyrefalcon
Summary: All is quiet as the moon shines bright over Garreg Mach. Except for Seteth and Byleth. (They're trying, at least.)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: fyrefalcon's 2019 setleth week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Silver in the Moonlight (Sneaking Around)

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't help myself with the feelings.

Byleth closed the book she’d been reading with a decisive snap. The rest of her meeting prep would hold until tomorrow morning. 

The room had grown cold and the fire in the grate was languishing. She hoped that it was a sign that she’d waited long enough for the main building of the monastery to clear out.

She had plans for this evening. 

Earlier that day, she’d slipped a small note into Seteth’s hand in the hallway, having scrawled in her rough hand:  _ Expect me around midnight. _

She knew he would be rich with anticipation, sitting alone in his armchair by the window, and a small part of Byleth delighted in how easily responsive he was to her gambits. 

It was surprisingly simple to rile him up.

She stacked her materials neatly. They would keep here in the Cardinals’ Room overnight. 

She closed the door behind her and walked softly through the main corridor of the second floor, glancing into Hanneman and Manuela’s office and hoping they’d chosen another night to work late. 

Her footsteps slowed as she passed her father’s old office, and with the faculty gone and the floor quiet, she allowed herself to linger in the open doorway for a moment. The room was different now, absent all her father’s things, and it reminded her of when they’d first arrived at Garreg Mach. 

She never could have imagined how impactful that decision had been, how much of this entire life she’d created for herself had been spun out of a single gossamer strand of fate.

In the quiet hours of the night was when she missed her father the most. 

She shook her head, moving out of his old office. He’d be proud of her. And she knew, in large part  _ because _ of him, that loss was part of war. What made it worth fighting at all was the people who remained. 

And one of those people was waiting for her.

She turned right at the end of the hallway, climbing the stairs to the third floor before pausing in front of the main door to Seteth’s chamber. 

She listened through the polished wood, hoping to hear nothing. Hoping Flayn was asleep. 

She felt her own breath shallow with anticipation, remembered the last night she’d been here, Seteth bare from the waist down, behind her, her face muffled in a pillow, trying, trying to be quiet--

She used the pads of her fingers to knock, making barely a sound. 

Seteth pulled the door open almost immediately. 

The room behind him was illuminated only by moonlight, and he looked almost wild, with half his profile cast into shadow. 

His green hair was unbound, and his linen plainclothes were open around the neck, bunched loosely into his trousers in a way that looked frankly scandalous compared to his normal immaculate dress.

Oh, how she loved seeing this man undone, the softer side of him underneath. 

He reached for her, pulling her into the room, closing the door with a careful deliberation behind her before pressing her into it with the weight of his body. 

She felt the impact of her shoulders against the wood and then Seteth’s mouth was on hers, urgent and fierce. 

He pulled back, and his voice was low and husky. “When you make me wait for you like this, Byleth--” 

“I wanted to make sure Flayn was asleep.” 

“She’s been asleep for hours. Goddess, even Cyril has gone to bed.” He spoke to her between kisses, pressing his hot mouth onto her clavicle, sending shivers up her neck and down to her belly.

She could smell the wine on him and she wondered if he’d been trying to soothe his own nerves. She was wickedly delighted by the thought of his anxious hours alone, anticipating her.

She caught his face in her hands, bringing his mouth back to hers, feeling almost depraved by the sensation of his tongue in her mouth and the fire it stoked between her legs.

Her own need bloomed inside of her, curling into her chest. She pulled him into her, closer, closer, pushing the line of her body against his and feeling the pressure of his erection, close, but not close enough...

He pushed his hand between them, finding his way down the front of her shorts, and she ground against it, her hand tangled in his hair, utterly absorbed by the sensation of him surrounding her, filling all her senses with him. 

In the next room over, Flayn coughed. Seteth pulled away from her like he’d been struck. 

Byleth took a grounding breath. “Perhaps your room would be a better location?”

Seteth looked at Flayn’s door, across the center of their common area, and Byleth prayed it remained closed. “Ah. Yes.” 

She followed his gaze as it shifted to a pile of paperwork; the leaves of paper were splayed across the dark wood of their table and brilliant white in the light of the moon. He sighed before turning back to her; his eyes were so dark in the dim light of the room that they almost appeared black. “I was unable to accomplish anything of note this evening, besides counting down the hours to you.”

Byleth spoke softly into the distance between them. “A shame for all of Fodlan.” 

His face fell, betraying the very real worry beneath. “My worst fear.” 

She reached out immediately, soothing him. “No, no. Seteth. I jest.” Her grip on his shoulders was intense and imploring. “We deserve these moments, no matter what war rages beyond our doors.” 

She kissed one cheek and then the other, feeling the welcome brush of his facial hair against her palm as she tilted his face from side to side. “You do not need to feel guilty about the time you spend thinking of me.” 

He met her eyes, searching them. She hoped he believed her. 

“So many of my hours alone are spent enamored with you.” His lips turned up, but some of the sadness in his eyes remained. “I thought, when you returned, that I would finally be delivered from your persistent presence in my mind.” 

She smiled into the curve of his neck, loving the sound of his voice as he exalted her. Loving him, struck by his sweetness and devotion and worry.

“But I find, as the days pass into weeks, that instead of wondering what I would have said, what I should have said, before--I think of our nights together, the moments we catch between meetings, and I fantasize about the next time I hear your fingertips on my door…”

She listened to him inhale in the dark room. She could sense he had more to say.

“I’m concerned that my distraction will be the death of us all.” 

She smiled, despite the gravity in his voice. “Seteth, you cannot single-handedly win this war with worry.” She met his eyes. “We’re all here, working too. And we have Sothis on our side.” 

He released the breath he’d been holding, and she laced her fingers into his.

“There’s no point in fighting if we don’t allow ourselves to savor what we’re fighting for, my love.” She thought of her father’s empty office. “None of our tomorrows are guaranteed.”

He relented to the truth of her words, closing his eyes and pressing his face into their joined hands. She felt his grief and his reluctant acceptance of her wisdom. 

She heard him sigh, felt his shoulders relax.  He pressed his face into her neck, allowing her skin to muffle the sound of need that had slipped between his lips. 

“Shhh…” she cautioned, not wanting to wake his daughter.

His hands came to her waist, pulling her flush against him, and his mouth pressed into her chest once again, leaving the firm planes of her neck and collarbone, hot on the exposed swell of her breast over her neckline.

She wanted his mouth everywhere.

He spoke against her skin. “Let’s retire to my room…”

“Lead the way.” She took his hand and followed him through their living space, past the undone paperwork, and into his private chamber. 

The clear glass of his bedroom window framed the full face of the moon, and its wan light illuminated the small space as though it was day. Next to his chair, as she’d expected, there was a half-empty bottle of wine and a stained goblet, the legs of the liquid still visible on the glass. 

In the light of the moon, she could see the stain of the wine on his lips, and she yearned to kiss him, soothing away his anxiety and doubt, helping him forget all that weighed on his heart with the immediacy of her presence. 

She turned and closed the door quietly behind her. 

Now, she led him to his own bed, pressing his shoulder to encourage him to sit, climbing on top of him and using her weight to press him back onto his mattress. 

She climbed on top, straddling him, and took in the sight of him beneath her, supine. 

She felt his erection beneath her already, and couldn’t help her little moan of pleasure as she pressed herself into it with her hips. She was so alight with need and nerves that the friction alone was enough to send little spasms of pleasure through her core. 

His hands were already undoing the lacing on her corset, a familiar task now, and his eyes were bright green in the light and deep, deep with desire.

The lacing undone, she reached up and pulled her corset over her head, baring herself to him. Her pale skin was radiant in the moonlight, and she knew she was glowing with desire and love for the man beneath her. She felt a frisson of pride at her own luminous beauty.

Seteth exhaled with appreciation and pulled her close to himself, capturing her reddened nipple with his mouth. The sensation was encompassing, and she pushed herself closer to him, using the friction and pressure of his cock to satisfy herself while he pressed his tongue into her, and then, his teeth.

Byleth couldn’t help the low keen of desire that escaped her lips, and Seteth pulled back, eyes flashing a warning. 

“Byleth, you must control yourself.” 

“I know. I know.” She bent forward to kiss his lips. “You just feel so _good_ …”

He exhaled, pushing himself forward to create enough space to remove his shirt, and Byleth shifted to unlace his trousers and slide them down his legs, his cock stiff and flush with the flat planes of his lower abdomen.

She slid her own clothing off her hips and took him in hand, using her palm to create sensation, watching as his eyes closed and his face reflected his own pleasure. She increased the intensity of her strokes, and the shudder in his exhale told her he was trying very hard to keep himself quiet. 

Delightful. 

She released his cock and straddled him once again, positioning him at her opening and holding him there, using her hips to take him into herself shallowly, again and again. 

Seteth opened his eyes and pinned her with his gaze, watching her as she pleasured herself with him. His hands were firm on her biceps, shuddering with the effort of restraining himself from plunging into her to the root. 

She slipped onto him again and again, slick with her own need, and when the promise of his thickness inside of her was too much to deny, she allowed herself to sink down the length of his shaft, keeping her sigh of satisfaction low and breathy. 

Seteth bucked wildly underneath her, undone with the permission of her presence around him. He pounded into her, unleashing the pent up need that had accumulated during his long evening alone and waiting for her. 

The pressure and friction was divine, and she felt him fill her with each thrust, felt the sublime pleasure of being here with him. She pressed kisses along the center of his chest, riding him, allowing his skin to absorb the low, urgent sounds of her arousal.

He reached between their bodies, brushing her clit with his fingers. The pleasure of it was so intense, she bit down on the muscle of his shoulder to keep herself from crying out, willfully restraining the sensation that was already threatening release.

He gasped her name, and sensing he was close as well, she braced against him, keeping herself raised above him so that he could only penetrate her with his tip. 

She closed her eyes, feeling him thrust shallowly into her again and again, each one of his movements inside of her sending a cascade of heat and pleasure through her belly. 

He ground out, “Byleth...why do you tease me?”

She laughed breathily and then met his eyes. “I just...want this moment to last forever.” She smiled at the look of anguished intensity on his face. 

“Don’t you think I’ve waited long enough?” 

Remembering their first time together, she laughed. “Who is impatient now, Seteth?” she teased, pressing her mouth against his nipple and thrilling inwardly when it caused him to shudder beneath her.

He was so...responsive, and it drove her wild to see the effect she had on him.

Hot with need herself, she reached down, bracing herself with one arm and touching herself with her other, rubbing her own clit as Seteth pushed into her again and again, desperate for the full depth of her. 

On the edge of her own release, she relented once again and softened her position, sliding down his length, allowing him to set the pace, feeling his thickness unthrottled beneath her. 

She buried her face in his neck, inhaling the scent of him, willing herself quiet as she came undone, shuddering again and again and again. 

She felt herself pulse against his erection, and she could feel him thrust through the sensation of her climax in a way that made him shake with his own pleasure. 

She had just enough presence of mind to pull back to watch him as he finished, her eyes greedily taking in his face, twisted with pleasure, watching as every muscle in his neck thickened as he rode his own orgasm, his eyes locked with hers, thick with sentiment even as his mouth was silent. 

He shuddered again, and then again, and Byleth could feel the intensity of the movement inside of her. If he continued in this way for much longer, he’d stoke her need anew, and then she’d never be satisfied. 

She promised herself that the next time they snuck away to be together that she would hold out for two. She knew he would oblige. 

She pressed her hand against his jaw, and he sighed against her. She was rich with appreciation for this moment, and this man. 

She whispered against him. “Seteth, being with you, like this--it makes everything we face worth it. I fight for all of Fodlan, but more than that, I’m fighting for you. I hope you know that. You’re not in this alone.” She pressed her cheek into his chest, listening to him breathing.

“I do.” She felt him inhale and then exhale. “Byleth, I fought this war without you. But now, with you here… I actually believe we can win it.” 

She kissed him, feeling him soften beneath her. They were in this together.

With him finished and slackening, she dismounted, carefully collecting his seed in her hand and using the washbasin in his quarters to clean herself up. 

With everything put back to rights, she slipped under the sheets, joining him in the thoughtless bliss of their mutual afterglow. She ran her fingers along his skin until his breathing became soft and shallow with sleep.

Once his breathing deepened, she rolled over, facing him, careful not to wake him. She gently picked up a lock of his hair and moved it off his face--he looked younger, somehow, and more like Flayn, when he was asleep--and his hair was almost silver in the moonlight. 

_ I will fight to the end, for you. Seteth.  _

She pressed her lips to his cheekbone, her chest full of her love for him, and he only just stirred under her touch. 

Slipping out from under his arm, she tucked the sheets in around him, looking back one last time, letting the strange mixture of resolve and lust and sadness pass through her, bittersweet. 

She closed the door silently behind her, slipping unseen into the night. 

***


End file.
